


It’s All Over Twitter

by marauders_4_life



Series: NaNoWriMo July 2019 Stories [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Epilepsy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Indian James Potter, Multi, Outing, Polyamorous Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: “Don’t mate me, you just can’t sneak up on me and shout slurs.” Even with the knowledge that the other guy was trans Sirius still felt defensive. It wasn’t like being trans made it impossible to beat someone else bloody.“Technically I didn-”“Yeah, you did.” Sirius interrupted, “Now. What the hell do you mean you saw me on Twitter?”“It’s all over Twitter, some bigot name Skeeter outed you. Used some Blacks as her sources.”
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: NaNoWriMo July 2019 Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716592
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	It’s All Over Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Use of transphobic slurs, mention of hate crimes, mentions of child abuse  
> If those topics will trigger you then please don't read.

Sirius took his head out of his hands when his cell phone rang. The caller ID said that it was Remus, his lovely boyfriend; if it was practically anyone else he wouldn’t have answered it during the workday. It wasn’t like he could truly get fired, James’ dad hired him right after he got his law degree and considered him a second son, so firing him would lead to some very tense holidays but Sirius’ didn’t actively try to test his luck. He knew that without this job they would need to ask the Potter's to help pay for their expensive London flat, as both of them wouldn't be working then. 

“Sup love?” 

“Is that how you answer the phone?” 

“James?” Sirius didn’t know why James would be using Remus’ phone. Sure all four of them were always at James’ house, but none of them exchanged phones unless one of their’s were dead or someone was hurt. “Is Remus okay?”

“Yeah, love, Remus is fine. Do you want to come over for lunch? Lily’s cooking, she’s finally had enough energy to stand for a while.” Sirius remembered seeing Lily in the hospital bed after her C-section which took place about two months ago. She was supposed to start feeling better after six weeks, which she did, but wasn’t well enough to cook until recently. “I offered but she refused, apparently I don’t have what it takes to cook Indian. Funny though seeing how she’s the redhead, and Reg is fully supporting her. The little menace.”

“Yeah, let me just finish up a case file real quick. It’s going to take about thirty minutes, then I’ll take on London’s rush hour for you.” While James was taking his well-deserved paternity leave, something that was guaranteed to all of Fleamont Potter’s employees, Sirius got a few extra cases. The one that he was working on now was to him the most complicated, something about building permits. Fleamont allowed his lawyers to specialize in a few types of law, Sirius himself focused on cases involving abuse, minors, and queer rights; hence why James’ building codes and architecture cases were taking so long. “Is Remus already there?

“No. He’s on his way to get you and just forgot his phone.” 

“Okay. I’ll see you later then. Love you.” 

“I love you too Sirius.” Once James ended the call, Sirius placed his phone back on his desk. He looked back at the case files and groaned, but picked up his pen anyways. Better now than later.

* * *

“Say, pretty boy, you waiting for anyone?” Sirius called over to his boyfriend who was sitting in the employee’s lounge. Remus, who was considered another one of the Potter children, which could be weird if Sirius thought long and hard about it, was granted his own key card allowing him entry to the employee’s lounge even though he didn't work there. 

“Yeah. An amazing man, ‘bout five foot and very handsome. Seen him?” Remus said after he had gotten up from his seat to place a kiss on Sirius’ cheek. 

“Possibly.” Sirius then kissed Remus for a few seconds before pulling back to grab his boyfriend’s hand. “Come on love. Lily and her children are waiting for us.”

“I know.” They walked out of the employee lounge and towards the lift, only having to wait a couple seconds before the machine dinged and the doors opened to reveal an empty compartment. “Sent me to collect you. I didn’t realize I left my phone there until it was too late.” 

“Sorry love.” Sirius knew how much Remus hated the underground, but it was one of the only ways to get from James’ flat to the office. The bus was an option, but it was always late due to traffic or walking but it was about six and a half kilometers between the two so it would talk awhile. The last option, other than Uber which could get expensive, would be driving which in noon traffic on a Friday in downtown London, would be a nightmare, however, Remus couldn't get his license so he didn't even have to worry about that. “James did say that you had left your phone there when he called. Want me to call an Uber?” 

“No, I should be fine. My meds have been working for months now, doubt today’s any different.” Sirius knew that Remus was talking about his new epilepsy medication; he had been diagnosed as a toddler and have changed his medicines changed more times then Sirius could even count. “I hate these damn cards!” They had gotten to the entrance of the underground, and Remus had once again touched the yellow reader wrong; it took three more tries and many pissed off people for the light to turn green and for the gates to open. 

“Love, you lived in London for over two years now. How can you not use the MetroCards.” Sirius paused to step onto the escalators, an object that he would never be okay with. Stairs weren’t supposed to move. “Even Harry can do it, and he’s seven. You’re twenty-seven.” 

“Yeah, in two months. I might learn by then.” 

“I doubt it, two months is nothing compared to two years.” The two of them got off the moving deathtrap called an escalator and walked in silence to the platform that they needed.

That was another thing that Sirius loved about Remus; even before they started dating in fifth-year at their private school in Scotland the silence between them was never awkward. A couple of minutes passed before the train came into the station and they hurried to get into it. Apparently, few people were going towards Fulham for lunch, allowing Remus to nab a seat near the doors and close his eyes. Even with medication, Sirius knew that Remus wouldn't trust the flashing light that was created when the train passed other stations and lights. 

“Hey, mate.” Sirius, who had also been able to sit down, looked up from his phone screen. He had been switching between texting James, who had Remus' phone to update him on what station they were at and texting Harry who was currently using James' phone. There weren’t many people in the compartment, him and Remus, along with a mother and her child and two older women. The voice was coming from a young man who had just gotten on the train. “You the tranny on the news?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” It must have been Sirius that the guy was talking to after all the other guy was looking directly at him. Sirius looked down at Remus who now had his eyes open and was staring at the new guy. 

“Sirius,” Remus whispered trying to be quiet, but Sirius tried to ignore him as he looked back up at the guy. 

“You’re Sirius Black right? No, wait don't answer that ‘course you are. Look just like the picture on Twitter.” 

“What the hell are yo-” Sirius started before he was interrupted by the guy. He hadn’t been on Twitter since six that morning in his morning haze scrolling session that takes place before he makes his way out of bed. Sirius glanced down at Remus who was still staring at the guy, but now was gripping the edge of the seat as if he was about to jump up at any second. Then glanced at the people sitting on the other side of the car, the child had headphones connected to a tablet, similar to Harry’s but the mother and the two older ladies were looking between him and the other man. Sirius briefly wondered what they were thinking, “Hey, when’s the next station” or “Maybe we could help that poor posh guy not get beaten to a pulp”, personally Sirius hoped that it was the later. 

“Dude, calm yo’ self.” 

“Don-” 

“Mate, look.” Sirius was once again interrupted by the guy, who pushed the neckline of his T-Shirt over to his shoulder, revealing straps that Sirius’ recognized. Binder straps. Sirius' felt like his own straps under his white dress shirt were ten times more noticeable now.

“Sirius,” Remus whispered again as the train’s doors once again opened and Sirius saw the kid and his mother edge their way out of the doors. “Our stop.” But the comment was too late as the doors slammed shut and the train started to move again. 

“Don’t mate me, you just can’t sneak up on me and shout slurs.” Even with the knowledge that the other guy was trans Sirius still felt defensive. It wasn’t like being trans made it impossible to beat someone else bloody.

“Technically I didn-” 

“Yeah, you did.” Sirius interrupted, and hoped that the guy felt as annoyed as he did. “Now. What the hell do you mean you saw me on Twitter?” 

“It’s all over Twitter, some bigot name Skeeter outed you. Used some Blacks as her sources.” Sirius felt something chocking his heart and had to remind himself to keep breathing. He had ran away a few days before his sixteenth birthday and only recently started talking about his and Regulus' abusive childhood; although he had personally been ready to shout it from the rooftops when Regulus show up at his flat beaten bloody by their parents; but, Regulus wasn't and Sirius' understood that. Once Sirius did start speaking out, their parents lost almost all their credit outside of their deranged nativist circles but they still had their money and the ability to apparently pay Skeeter enough money to publish an article outing their son. Sirius wondered how much time it would be until they outed Reg and then wondered if they had even heard about Reg's not-so-secret poly relationship. “Just wanted to let you know, ya know? Before you had a bunch of maniacs showing up at your office.” 

“Oh, isn’t so sweet Jeanie. Queers supporting other queers.” One of the old ladies who were still on the train said loudly to her friend, who from what Sirius could see had a hearing aid earmold in her ear. 

“Yes, it is. But that one needs to stop shouting out slurs.” The other one, supposedly Jeanie, said back. Quickly glancing down he saw matching wedding rings on their fingers. 

“Sirius.” He glanced back down at Remus to looked a little bit more relaxed. “Our stop was three stations ago.” 

“Oh shit man, I gotta go.” Sirius looked over to the other guy and reached into his suit pocket pulling out a business card. “Thanks for the notice, mate. Need anything, just call me. It’ll be pro bono I promise, but listen to Jeanie.” Sirius moved to place it in the guy's hand then grabbed Remus’ hand and helped him stand up as the train came to a stop. 

“What am I going to do Remus?” Sirius asked once they had gotten into the train heading back towards James' flat. Remus was once again sitting down on one of the chairs, even though this compartment was busier. 

“Padfoot love,” Remus opened his eyes to grab Sirius’ hand, who was standing in front of him, then closed them again. “It’s the twenty-first century. If anyone cares it’s their problem. If they dare to do anything at all, then James and Fleamont, and even Reg, Lils and I once we get our degree, will sue their ass to the ground. You have nothing to worry about.” 

“Okay.” Sirius leaned back into the pole that was behind him and closed his eyes. Maybe everything would be okay. Then reopened his eyes as he felt dizzy, he would never understand how Remus didn’t get sick with his eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. Also, if anything that I've written about (polyamory, epilepsy, trans information, lawyers, London information, etc.) is incorrect then please tell me and I will be happy to try to fix it.
> 
> This was part of the NaNoWriMo July event that happened in 2019 that I just got around to editing, because of all my extra free time now. The prompt was from Pintrest, if you want to see the original post then use this link ( https://pin.it/Is3Kveh ).


End file.
